Thicker Than Water
by Probably Brilliant
Summary: Alex decides it's time to make things right with Meredith, because you don't abandon family.  Alex POV. Rated T for some Swearing.


Blood's thicker Than Water

Sum: Alex patches things up with Mer (Alex POV)

I'm sure she's pissed at me. She should hate me. I made her lose her job. She's pissed. God, the only family I ever had and I drove her away too. Why do I keep doing this? She's always been there for me. She keeps me sane. With Izzie, and my brother, and all the suck in my life, and now she's gone. Dammit.

I see Yang and smile, sorta just out of habit. She's not pleased.

"You. I've been looking for you." She didn't really say it; she sort of snarled it. Whatever, I can take Yang.

"What's the matter Yang? Just need to hear my voice?" Smug, good, maybe she won't notice how much I can't handle this. But then, withing seconds, I am backed against the wall outside the hospital, her tiny fists balled up in my scrub top.

"She's the only one who ever cared. Don't you see that? You destroyed George for fun. Izzie loved you, but obviously she doesn't care. I liked you, but now, now I hate you. Everyone hates you. You better fix this you selfish asshole." With that she releases my shirt and leaves my standing alone in the pouring rain with only one thought in my head. It's a quote. My damned father used to say it every time I bailed him out. What was it? 'Bloods thicker than water Al. Come rescue your old man.' I hate him, but not her. Bloods thicker than water and I need my family. So I go. I run to the locker room, trying to avoid glances from everyone, especially Shepherd. Talk about pissed. I change out of my brown moccasins and into a pair of running shoes. The house isn't that far. I can make the run.

_15 minutes _

Out of breath and drenched in rain, I knock on the door and hear the faint sound of a baby crying. Zola. She had Zola.

"Derek?" Mer was too hopeful. 2 years ago she wouldn't have been this hopeful. I just wrung my hands. She opened the storm door and I saw the look of worry on her face. It's because I'm out in the rain. She hates leaving one of us out in the rain. I let out a shiver and she opens the door, greatfully I let myself in. "Hi Alex, what did you forget?" I just sort of stood there. She didn't look mad, just defeated, like she had no fight left in her. I stood in my spot, dripping and shivering for a little while longer. "What Alex? Care to ruin more of my llife? Seriously, what's your problem?" I hang my head. Why am I here? Right. Blood. Water. Family.

"Blood's thicker than water." I mumbled it to the floor. I want to cry, I want to throw stuff, and I want my sister to hug me.

"What? I can't hear you when you talk at the floor." She snapped and then quickly put the hurt expression back on her face.

"I said blood's thicker than water. Mer, you're my sister. My little sister who I'm supposed to protect and comfort and be there for. And I messed up and I'm sorry. I…I want to tell you that I'm sorry. But you have to forgive me. You have to because we're family. And I need you. Because right now everyone hates me. Yang's trying to beat me to a pulp. Robbins won't talk to me. Hunt and Sloan are going to kill me and make it look like an accident and I need my family. My sister. You have to forgive me. So please, because the damn blood's thicker than water." I sort of shout, sort of whisper, sort of cry. I try to gage her reaction.

"Go upstairs and shower, than change into some dry clothes and get down here and help me with Zola. Alex, I'm still pissed at you. But we're family. And family doesn't abandon each other. So go upstairs. Bring my child back down with you. You and me, we're going to be okay." She said it slow. Enunciating every word, she gently let me back into her life. I was so relieved. I did as I was told and thirty minutes later I came back downstairs holding Zola. Mer was in the kitchen making sandwiches. She handed me a plate and a beer as she took Zola from me.

"Arizona really isn't talking to you?" She whispers it.

"No. She hates me. Everyone hates me." I feel guilty. I really do.

"You deserve it. I can't believe you did that Alex. I really can't." She said it outright. I felt ashamed. I hung my head and continued to eat my sandwich. It's the first real food someone has made me in forever. "The others will be home soon." No more does she say it does Jackson come barreling through the front door.

" Mer! I'm here! You said you needed some help so I'm he-" His words are quickly cut off by my presence in his kitchen. "Karev, what the hell are you doing here?" his words were mean. "Mer? What's he doing here." He tried to plead with her. I just sat there.

"Blood's thicker than water Jackson. Take your niece and go do some fun stuff, okay? Alex and I need to talk. Please?" I smiled at her words. Then I didn't. She was going to chew me out. Fine.

"Fine. Zoooolaaah! Come with Uncle Jackie! We're going to go do something great so mommy can tear Uncle Alex a new one." He relented his anger and put on a happy face for the baby. That doesn't mean I didn't catch the death glare with the end of his words.

"Blood, huh?" I smirk.

"Shut it, Alex. You and me? We're so not done talking about this? So now, I'm going to pretty much tear your face off. You TOLD on me. To Hunt. Alex, WHAT THE HELL? AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME BACK HERE? SERIOUSLY! So then you come to me and rattle off some stupid bull shit about blood being thicker than water and how much you need me and you expect me to forget that you have effectively sabotaged my job AND my marriage. Well thanks, asshole. You have SO MUCH potential and you go screwing yourself over like this. Man, what is wrong with you? I'm your friend. Your best friend and you screwed up my whole life. Everything I've worked for. Surgery, Derek, Zola, the Chief, my friends, all gone. And it's your fault. So yeah, I'm still pissed. But, I forgive you. I'm going to take a shower."

Lexie, April, and Yang get into the house about ten minutes later, none of them acknowledged him. But, he could clearly hear the shouting coming from the bathroom.

"MEREDITH, WHAT IN THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Yang was pissed. Score.

"Seriously, Mer, this is stupid. He's a traitor." Lexie hates me too.

"He's family. He's what I've got. You guys, Jackson, Zola, and him. He's blood. You don't just walk out on family. Not in this house." Finally the voice of reason. I love her. She knows it.

_45 minutes _

Everyone's home now and I'm still on the couch watching T.V. Jackson brought Zola back, made some Mac & Cheese and brought me a plate.

"Bro, you and me, we're good. If you and Mer are good, we're good." We watched the rest of the football game in silence. He headed upstairs and I took the plates to the kitchen. I was loading the sink when I heard Meredith trying to soothe a rather fussy Zola.

"Here, let me help." Mer looked downright awful. I lifted the baby out of her arms. "Go to bed. I'll take care of your kid." She didn't even argue. I watched her go and then settled the baby into my arms. She was still rather upset and not very happy that I had her and not her mother. She fussed a bit more audibly this time.

"Zola. Shh. It's okay, you're okay. I love you, and Mommy loves you." What was I doing? I was mumbling to the baby. Whatever, it felt normal and she calmed down. I took her up to the nursery and tried to settle her in her crib, but she wouldn't have it. So, I retreated to my old room. Sheets and blankets were already put on the bed. You've got to love Mer. I settled Zola on my bed and put on some sweats. Then proceeded to wrap her in my arms until we both fell asleep.

_About 3:45 p.m. _

I heard the door open downstairs. Usually that noise was someone coming home late. But wait, everyone already was home. Shit. I took Zola into Mer's room to find her and Christina wrapped in the comforter. I placed the baby in between them and then went to grap Jackson.

"Avery." I whispered a bit more sharply than planned

"What? I'm up! What?" He stumbled over his words.

"There's someone downstairs and my bat's in the trailer." I watched realization hit his face.

"I've got a hockey stick and a baseball."

"That'll do." So Avery and I, hockey stick and baseball in tow, we crept downstairs. I saw the figure first he slunk across the wall into the kitchen.

"I swear to God, if you move we will kill you. Put your hands up." I said in a voice that scared even Jackson a little. It was the one I reserved for my father when he was to drunk to handle. The hands went up and the man turned around.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Jackson spoke first. I moved first.

"What are you doing here? Huh? You think this is a good idea? Dammit Derek. I was going to let Jackson smash in your skull." I was now standing right in front of him.

"I just wanted to see her. Really, her and Zola. I'm sorry." His face fell as he began to gather is things.

"Derek, I get it okay. She'll figure out how to make it work with you. Just let me go get her. You're her husband, her family. And blood's thicker than water." I said calmly.

"What's that even mean, Karev?" He looked at me, head cocked to the side, eyebrows raised.

"The blood thing? It means that water runs quickly and easily but blood's thicker. You don't let go of blood so simply. Family stays." I rubbed my eyes. "Jackson, go get Mer." He obliged.

"That's very good Karev. Very wise. You messed up. How'd you get Mer to take you back?" He was simply curious now.

"I apologized. I told her I need her. I broke down and I simply wanted my sister to hug me. I just wanted her to accept me, and she did." I heard the steps creaking.

"Jackson, this better be important. I swear to the good Lo-…Der?" She was shocked. "You're here? Why?"

I decided to chime in. "Because Mer, blood's thicker than water, and we'll all figure this out."


End file.
